This invention relates to the planting of seedlings, and more particularly to a novel container in which to plant and grow seedlings preliminary to transplant.
My earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,907 discloses an elongated container of square cross section in which is removably supported a pair of detachably interconnected plates which form with the container four compartments for the reception of plant growth medium for the growing of seedlings in the four compartments. Grooves on the inner sides of the square container retain the plates in proper orientation. This container works well, but the assembly of plates and the fitting of them into the grooves is a time consuming process which is magnified significantly in large scale operations. Moreover, the removal of the four seedling plantings requires simultaneous removal of both plates from the container, often accompanied by breakage of the compacted planting medium.